I'll always be waiting for you
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Catching rain drops, laughing at funny-shaped clouds and smiling seemed almost empty when they were not together, because together... the sky had a never ending rainbow.


**Characters**: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno among others.

**Rating:** T (this fic is actually rather passive, considering my other ones)

**Disclamer**: I do not own any of the characters and this is AU world.

00

00

She smiled as she gleefully stepped down the escalator with extreme care, she was keen to falling after all. After a relieved sigh, she hopped off the last stair and continued her way towards the crowded and busy waiting area, her short height may have not been of use to her at the moment but her bright pink hair made her easy to spot.

It was hard to think that four hours ago, she had been at the airport in her hometown saying goodbye to everyone, including her ex boyfriend, who seemed rather bitter to say goodbye. She was moving for a whole semester –if not more- to her family's friends home.

She had insisted on going with her Aunt Tsunade near the school she was now in, but being Medical chief of a whole hospital tends to take time from you and she would have been left alone far too much for her liking.

She smiled at the woman who was now being hugged by yours truly. Mikoto-san truly was a nice woman, and yet she couldn't remember the last time they had talked. Probably when she was around five or six years old. But she would always remember that lavender spice scent on her, it made her smell like a dainty princess when she was younger.

Not wasting any time, she took her bags and insisted that Mikoto just showed the way, bagless. After all, she was a guest and Mikoto was always nice to her, she couldn't help but grin at the mere thought of seeing her friends here again.

And specially them, the boys who she loved so much and yet had caused her so much pain in the years she was away, it seemed this would be an interesting year for all of them.

She opened the door to the Mercedes-Benz car and quickly grabbed her bags with her, placing them all in the trunk before entering the luxurious car, she chuckled at the Uchiha emblem on everything before turning to the woman beside her.

"Mikoto-san, how's everyone? Sasu-chan, Ita-kun, Naru-Naru, all the guys and the girls?" she could barely contain herself as the excitement spurred through her body. She could only imagine their faces as she walked through the doors to the main entrance and she smiled fondly at that.

"Everyone is doing just great Sakura-chan" she watched the girl frown at the lack of details and rolled her eyes herself, she could always have girl talk with her so why not now? she smiled and gushed her closer, "Well, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara have been in a relationship for what seems a little over half a year," she paused to laugh at Sakura's face which was in an understatement of shock, but nevertheless motioned her to continue.

"But your other friends have not been in much as far as I know, you will have to ask them yourself, after you surprise them tonight!" she had dropped the bomb, now she watched to see how she took it.

She blinked in confusion, tonight? She hadn't even realized she had voice her thoughts out loud until she saw the older woman nod, "Hai Sakura-chan, consider it a surprise welcoming party for them. It was my idea of course but you know Fugaku-kun, he agreed when I told him of your arrival", she smiled fondly at that, Fugaku-san always had been like a second father to her even though he was a man-bitch to everyone else including his sons.

She couldn't wait to see her own man-bitches, Sasuke, Naruto, Shika, Neji and Kiba were probably still the same but she frowned to herself as she thought of the possibilities. What if they all had girlfriends and such girlfriends didn't like her spending time with them? Nah, that couldn't be, right?

She could see the house already, well, the mansion she considered home and smiled before looking at her watch, according to Mikoto's talking, she was half an hour away from seeing them all and she couldn't wait.

And when she tiptoed into the house and up into her room, which was beside Sasuke's, she knew this would be a blast.

00

00

He was scowling, a manly scowl of course, but anyway what the fuck were they all doing here? His mother had said something of an old acquaintance and to look handsome, which he sneered at. Why the hell would he want to look handsome for an acquaintance of his mothers'?

Yet he found himself and Itachi waiting in the living room along with his father, who seemed to not be drowning in the usual paperwork- _weird._

He loosened the grip on the book in his hands and resumed into his previous actions, reading it. At least he would have if not by his mother walking in and the smirk on his father's face, which screamed _'Suspicion! Beware! Something terrible is coming!' _and his mind couldn't have been any more wrong as a girl with unique pink hair ran down the stairs and into his arms.

"Sasuke-chan! I missed you!" he blinked in shock, and mumbled a whispered "Sakura?" to which he received a nod into his chest. His grip on her tightened and he buried his face in her neck until she pulled away to hug his brother, who looked rather looked smug about his equally tight hug on the girl. She untangled from him to go to their father, and she pecked his forehead, knowing he was not much fond of PDA.

The man nodded and rose from the seat he had been occupying, "Sakura, it's good to have you here, if you need anything during the semester, just tell us", and that's when it sunk.

_**Sakura. **_

_**Semester. **_

She was going to stay here for the whole fucking semester! He looked at her and smirked, both knowing that the smirk he wore was a promise of what would come on later, and she smiled back at him, knowing what she was getting into. He would enjoy this semester with her.

00

00

After the delicious dinner at the main dining room in the Uchiha residence, she walked up with an arm around Sasuke's torso, and one of his own around her waist. She was laughing at the comment he had made during their way up, and she looked at him, this time closely.

She wouldn't lie, he was handsome with his pale skin and onyx eyes, that sexy and soft hair of his fell in his face and she pushed it out before he could, he smirked at her and oh god, his lips. She would have to stop this, "Hey Sasuke-chan?" she mumbled as they reached his room, she walked in without permission, pfft, she didn't need it.

"Hn" was his response and she rolled her eyes at that while jumping on the bed and laying down, she was really comfortable. Take mind of the _really , _but of course he had moved her aside and laid down too, making her snuggle into his chest.

"How's everyone else? Do you have a girlfriend too?" she asked with a frown and he chuckled, "They're fine, Sakura. And no, why the hell would I want a girlfriend if I have you?" she blushed and punched his arm before resting her face against his neck, she squinted and breathed in enough air to puff her cheeks before slowly blowing it out against his sensitive hair on his neck and collarbone.

He growled and she giggled, his hand was on her waist and she closed her eyes at the circles he was drawing against her clothing covered skin. "I really missed this", and she kissed his neck once before her world went blank. Not before catching the sound of his sudden intake of air and smiling softly to herself.

Because really, what was greater than being with her Sasuke-kun? Nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>I know this is short, but I just finished it after it had been on my computer for what seemed like ages, I am currently working on updating old stories and writing new ones so thank you to all those who have taken the time to read and review.<p>

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
